Allure
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Big wants to figure out how to make Froggy sing. Maybe a certain bat can help him? RougeXBig


_**Allure **_

* * *

**Pairing: **BigXRouge (I haven't done this couple in awhile)

**Summary: **Big wants to figure out how to make Froggy sing. Maybe a certain bat can help him?

**Shout out: **Thank you Darkness Wasted for the idea! I appreciate it! And congratulations on your 100th story!

* * *

"Come on Froggy," The ample feline groused, "Sing!"

Big lay down on the grass and picked up the green amphibian. Big started to shake his friend as if that was going to make him sing, which it didn't. Froggy croaked in a warning tone as if he was trying to say, 'Hey, let go of me'. Big heard his friend cry out.

"Sorry Froggy," Big announced apologetically. Big lightly set Froggy down on the grass.

"I just wanted you to sing," Big spoke in his usual slow tone of voice.

Froggy croaked and nodded his head in forgiveness. After all, they are friends. Suddenly, over the desolate hilltops, the large cat used his acute feline ears to hear someone singing enchantingly. Big sat up, alarmed his ears were moving around like it was a satellite.

The beautiful singing was near where he was. Big stood up without thinking so. It was like the angelic singing was attracting him to go where the voice was. Froggy croaked to get his attention, like he was trying to snap him back into reality. Big momentarily ignored Froggy and started to trot through the thick grass. The amphibian rolled his eyes and followed Big. Big and Froggy traveled to the hilltops and saw an ivory bat resting on the hilltop. Her eyes were closed, her singing almost allured him to sing along with her.

"Rouge?" The pasty bat ceased to sing. Her eyes flew open and stared at Big. He beamed down at her.

"Big," She greeted casually. She was actually surprised to see Big here, but she pretended that she didn't really care. "How long have you heard me sing?"

"Your voice is really pretty, Rouge!" Big blurted out, completely ignoring her question.

Rouge smiled coyly and accepted his compliment. Her hand lightly touched her chest. Big suddenly gasped to himself, making Rouge look up to him in alarm.

"Can you teach Froggy to sing, Miss Rouge?" Froggy croaked and looked at Big in confusion, then at Rouge. Rouge raised her brow and glanced at Froggy.

"Teach Froggy to sing?" The ivory bat slowly said to herself, "Why?"

The gentle feline smiled, picked up Froggy, and held his friend in his arms.

"I just want Froggy to sing," He spoke lackadaisically, his ears lowered slightly. "You sing so beautifully, Miss Rouge. I just thought that maybe you could teach Froggy to sing."

The flirtatious bat smiled at the compliment.

"Well," Rouge stood up and walked over to Big and Froggy, "if you _really _want me to teach Froggy how to sing, I _guess _I could." Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, I am a pretty good singer, aren't I?" Rouge's confidence boosted up, sky high. Big the Cat rapidly nodded his head. Big beamed down at Rouge and gratefully handed Froggy to Rouge. Rouge made a sickening facial expression as she held Froggy. Rouge bit her lip and gently placed Froggy on the ground.

"Um...how do I teach him how to sing?" Seemed like Rouge was asking herself more than to Big.

The gentle cat took a moment to think. His lips were pursed and he started to stroke his chin.

"I don't know," Big answered out flatly. Rouge rolled her eyes at Big's response, but she couldn't help but to think he was acting cute. Her eyes suddenly widened as she admitted that to herself. Big? Cute? That's just not possible, is it?

"Okay...um...I guess I'll just," Rouge quietly started humming, hoping that Froggy would quickly catch on at what she was trying to do. She started getting a little nervous as Big kept staring at her with his big, yellow eyes. She tried her best not to show any symptoms of getting nervous.

_Why am I getting so nervous?_

Froggy joined in with big's constant staring. Rouge didn't really know what Big was staring at, yet she didn't want to know either. A few moments, and Rouge is still humming. Froggy made no attempt to copy Rouge. The snow-white bat growled and stopped humming.

"This is ridiculous!" Rouge shrieked, causing Big to cover his large ears.

"A frog can't sing! Why am I even doing this?" Rouge's anger continued to rise-and it was increasing at a dangerous rate. Froggy and Big still kept staring at Rouge. Big frowned and tried to comfort Rouge.

"Miss Rouge," Big spoke in a slow manner, "your singing is really pretty. It would be great if you could keep singing."

Froggy croaked in agreement and excitedly leapt up in the air numerous of times.

"Even Froggy thinks so, too!" Big exclaimed, happily. Rouge blushed, her gaze went towards the ground.

"You really think so?" Rouge asked, lacking in confidence, which is strange since she always has confidence in herself. Big and Froggy quickly nodded their heads.

"But wait...didn't you want Froggy to sing?" Rouge asked, quietly. Big suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah!" Big bent down and picked up Froggy in his huge hands. Slowly, Big leaned in towards Froggy's face. Rouge raised her brow and wondered what was Big trying to do.

"Sing, Froggy," Big commanded, sternly. Froggy croaked nervously and tried to escape Big's clutches.

"Froggy!" Rouge began to worry for Froggy.

"Big..." Big stopped tormenting his friend and looked at the pretty bat. "I don't think Froggy can sing...even if he wanted to." Big sighed and slowly set his friend back on the ground.

"I guess you're right, Miss Rouge." A gloomy facial expression appeared on Big's face.

As fast as Big looked gloomy, he then had a big grin on his face. Rouge couldn't help but to wonder what he was smiling about.

"Since Froggy can't sing, then you still can!" Big exclaimed.

"Well, I guess..." Rouge shrugged, and turned to exit the scene.

"Rouge, can you still sing to me?" Big asked, politely. Rouge blinked. She wanted to go and find some jewels, not to stick around and sing for this...cat.

"Um..." Rouge paused, "Why? Froggy can't sing, there's no use Big."

"I know that, I just want to hear your voice, Rouge." Big blushed a bright crimson color. Rouge blushed also.

_Should I just leave him and go find my precious jewels? Or should I...?_

The conversation ended by Rouge's angelic melody.

During Rouge's beautiful singing session, Big realized that he could care less about if Froggy knew how to sing or not. What **allured** him to Rouge was her angelic singing.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
